Hell & Silence
by Sleeplessness
Summary: "Ellos nunca se marcharon... Simplemente esperaban renacer una vez más..."
1. El reino proclamado

**¡Hola, crayolas! :D cuánto tiempo ¿verdad? Espero y estén excelentes y les mando un abrazo de mi parte. Bien en está ocasión les traigo otro fanfic ShadAmy que hace como un año se me había ocurrido pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, y pues ganó el sí. Espero y os guste la historia. Eh aquí el primer cap ;)**

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados ****me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA y como me da tanta hueva poner el declaimer en cada capítulo, pues aquí tienen el que será el único.**

**Corte y fuera.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.****

**The kingdom ****proclaimed**

****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.****

Se encontraba en un bosque completamente oscuro, con árboles de troncos, ramas y hojas tan sombrías al igual que la tierra y con un cielo tan negro como las alas de un cuervo. Al principio pensó que era real, hasta que vio el cielo salpicado de estrellas y descubrió al sol en vez de la Luna; además de que extrañamente no sentía frío aún cuando su cuerpo lo exhalara. Era un sueño. Sólo un sueño. Decidió caminar para ver donde deparaba esa extraña ilusión. El viento le acariciaba las púas, pero no se estremecía para nada. Después de varios minutos de caminata (no tenía una noción exacta del tiempo, además que no conocía como corría en un sueño), llegó a un lago congelado. Se acercó para verlo más de cerca y ahí distinguió una figura del otro lado. Se movió lentamente a la escena y se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba: era María. Sus cabellos rubios parecían flotar en aquella lúgubre atmósfera, ataviada con un fino vestido blanco que parecía perderse en su piel, y en sus ojos tan azules, se dibujaba la inocencia. Era incluso más hermosa de como la recordaba en sus mejores años.

-¡María!-no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, aunque fuera sólo un sueño.

María le respondió con el pariente lejano de una sonrisa, mientras extendía los brazos en su dirección, esperando el contacto de los suyos.  
Comenzó a caminar mecánicamente hacia ella. Primero con un poco de temor por sí el hielo se rompía bajo él, pero al darse cuenta de que era seguro, camino con más confianza hacia la chica, que todavía mantenía la misma posición. A unos pasos de distancia, detecto un movimiento tras su amiga y después...un disparo.

-¡No!-extendió el brazo al ver cómo el vestido de María cambiaba de blanco a rojo, y como el color escurría por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

Corrió lo poco que le faltaba para llegar justo a tiempo y atrapar a María antes de que cayera. El cabello le cubría el rostro y al momento de retirarlo, descubrió a Amy. Su Amy. Las púas rosas manchadas de sangre y sus ojos jade, vidriosos, a la espera del final. Un gemido ronco escapó de sus labios y estrujó el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos, mientras se mecía lentamente repitiéndose que eso no era real.

Una voz surgió desde el corazón del bosque:

-Patético-susurró siniestramente-, te creía más fuerte...

Al escuchar la voz, dejo el cuerpo de la eriza con cuidado en la tierra, donde este apenas la tocó y desapareció. Se alarmó un poco pero recordó que eso no existía. Decidió responder al viento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tus debilidades son patéticas. Tú eres patético. Tus miedos son tan predecibles.

-No sabes nada de mis miedos-respondió molesto.

-Aparte de patético, eres estúpido. Yo conozco todo sobre ti porque...soy parte de ti.

Al instante el bosque comenzó a girar. Tuvo qué plantarse fuerte al suelo y se mantuvó en pie. Cuando el movimiento paró, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba mareado.

-Date vuelta...- susurró con el mismo tono aquella identidad.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Sintió arcadas apenas vio aquel cuadro. Todos sus amigos, conocidos, enemigos, aliados y amienemigos estaban colgados de las oscuras ramas de los árboles. Algunos tenían varias mutilaciones en el cuerpo y los muñones aún sangraban; otros tenían abierto el cráneo y el estómago y sus sesos colgaban fuera de ellos, unos más mostraban los ojos fuera de sus cuencas y tenían el corazón y las venas mostradas en todo su horror. Pudo ver a Rouge, Silver, Sonic...todos. Absolutamente todos, hasta el doctor Eggman.  
De en medio de los troncos salieron Amy y María, lo miraban con una ternura que asustaba a través de unas cuencas vacías.

-La espera ha terminado-canturreaba ese ser usando a las chicas como portavoz-. Pronto el miedo se desatará en quienes más quieres...y no podrás hacer nada.

El miedo reinará.

El miedo reinará.- canturreaba con una nana siniestra.

El miedo reinará…

Montones de cuervos comenzaron a salir por todas partes formando un torbellino gigante de plumas, picos y graznidos, y eso lo inundó. Eran demasiadas aves y trataba de espantarlas, pero era inútil, cada vez que le pegaba a una, otras 6 aves tomaban su lugar, entre ellas, la golpeada. Poco a poco sintió que el aire le faltaba, pero al abrir la boca los cuervos trataban de entrar para cerrarle la garganta.

Afuera del tornado, Amy y María seguían con su canción macabra, y el viento sacudía los cuerpos inmóviles de las ramas.

Se agarró la cabeza y se arrodilló en el suelo…y gritó. Gritó por no poder hacer nada. Un cuervo se le clavó en el brazo, y otro más en la espalda. Cayó hacia adelante al sentir el pico en su carne, más no hubo sangre, no le importaba que fuera un (mal) sueño, eso lo había sentido tan real. Más cuervos cayeron en picada sobre él. No lo soportaba. Tenía que salir de eso. Tenía que despertar.

Una última ave descendió y se incrustó en su ojo, se llevó las manos al rostro para sacar al ave de su retina, pero se dio cuenta de que no había ave alguna; y al momento, el torbellino paró y las chicas terminaron de cantar la nana con una última oración que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza:

-El miedo reinará y nadie se salvará…

Un último graznido agudo y…

Despertó.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.**

Abrió los ojos, agitado. Tenía las cobijas tiradas en el suelo y la almohada había llegado hasta la puerta. Se levantó sobre sus codos para registrar su alrededor, de izquierda a derecha. Cuando llegó al otro lado de la cama, descubrió a unos ojos jade observándolo en la oscuridad. El portador de aquellos ojos encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y su mirada mostró una preocupación total.

-Shad…- dijo esa palabra en un tono tan dulce, que al instante hizo que su corazón comenzara a desacelerarse-, tranquilo, ya pasó.

Shadow miraba a esa chica, como esperando que eso fuera también un sueño, pero no. Era Amy. La Amy real y la única que amaba. Tenía las púas largas y despeinadas y la camisetita de tirantes negra que portaba se resbalaba por sus hombros al quedarle grande. Se veía jodidamente hermosa. Estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Eso creo- suspiró aun con la mano extendida en la cara de la eriza-. Pero no pasa nada.

-Sí, pero…me preocupas Shadow. Has tenido esas pesadillas durante mes y medio, está claro que no es todas la noches, pero al menos unas 6 veces, sí-. Amy le acarició el pecho, desenredando sus mechones blancos con suma delicadeza-. Creo que deberías ir a ver a una tarotista. Knuckles y Rouge son tarotistas, podrían echarte la mano porq…

-No necesito nada ni a nadie- le interrumpió quitándose la mano de su pecho bruscamente-, ¿por quién me tomas, eh?- preguntó molesto y con la mirada llena de furia contenida-, ¿por un ser débil que no puede resolver sus problemas solo?

Su tono de voz subía con cada oración, pero no llegó a gritarle- ¡Contéstame! ¿Eso es lo que me crees? ¿Un ser frágil y desarmado? ¿Eh? ¡Contéstame maldita sea!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- ella también elevó la voz-, ¡solo digo que tal vez sea algo que no debes enfrentar sin compañía!

-¡Claro que puedo solo!- se defendió con el ceño fruncido-. No soy un estúpido que necesita depender de alguien para que sobrelleve mis problemas. No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie.

Miró a Amy la cual tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Shadow se sintió culpable y un monstruo ¡demonios! Lo había vuelto a hacer. La había vuelto a herir ¡Chaos! Eso siempre le pasaba cuando se enojaba, alguien siempre salía lastimado por sus palabras, y especialmente casi siempre se trataba de Amy. Se masajeó el entrecejo al momento de que levantaba una mano a la pequeña rosa para acariciarla, pero ella no lo dejó. Tomó su mano en el aire y la regresó a su regazo, Shadow levantó la vista y pudo distinguir que sus ojos brillaban con tristeza, pero ella apartó el rostro antes de que la siguiera viendo. Se acurrucó en su lado de la cama sin decir palabra y apagó la luz dejándolo en penumbra.

El erizo levantó las cobijas y la almohada tiradas, y arropó bien a Amy al momento que le daba un beso en la frente. Suspiró. Ella no se merecía soportarlo cada que se enojaba y tampoco merecía tenerlo como pareja. Pero ella le amaba y él también, aunque casi nunca se lo dijera. Pero aún así no se merecía lo que le hacía.

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama, pero no durmió, se pasó toda la noche en vela mirando el techo y tratando de entender aquellos sueños, además de que tenía algo de temor a que un cuervo se le volviera a incrustar en la retina.

****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.****

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Creen que me merezco un review?**

**Recibo comentarios, saludos, recomendaciones y más :D**

**Firma:**

**Los cielos son el límite**

**Saludos a Princes-Slash &amp; a Amy Rose FanGirl :3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Marañas y dudas

**Pues sí, no fui raptada por extraterrestres ni nada parecido (mierda). Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero ya dice ese dicho "mejor tarde que nunca" ¿no? Ok…**

**Bien les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Al principio será algo confuso, pero conforme avance, se pondrá interesante.**

**Dejen Reviews c:**

**Marañas y dudas**

Lo dicho. Shadow no había pegado el ojo para nada después de haberse despertado en la madrugada. No estaba nada afectado por la falta de sueño, pero a veces un bostezo involuntario lo hacía fatigar un poco. Miro su reloj. 8:23 AM. Se puso de pie con rumbo a la regadera. Amy ya no estaba en la habitación, así que, de seguro se encontraba en la cocina.

Se metió a bañar con los recuerdos lagunosos de su sueño, tratando de encajar piezas a la realidad. Pero no. No había similitud alguna, más que los conocidos que se le presentaron y, tal vez, la voz que le habló. Trataba de ver donde la había escuchado pero tampoco. Tenía la intuición de que, encerrado en su mente, vivía ese recuerdo, esa voz, y su portador; solo que este parecía estar encerrado en paredes de aislamiento, paredes que aún no podía penetrar por más que se esforzara. Maldición.

Al salir de la regadera, se puso su uniforme que tanto odiaba, pero era obligatorio para todos los agentes de GUN; era tipo sargento, pero de color negro con las letras de la agencia plasmadas de amarillo en ambos hombros del traje con un complemento de cinturón negro para atorar las armas y botas. Le gustaba más cuando simplemente era una chaqueta negra con GUN en una manga. Con ese traje se sentía… extraño, sin mencionar que no lo dejaban portar sus tenis cohete y que picaba mucho.

Bajó a la cocina y descubrió a Rouge y Cream platicando con Amy desde el comedor, mientras la eriza preparaba el desayuno. Rouge también lucía el uniforme que él llevaba, solo que mostraba características femeninas para hacer diferencia de los otros.

Cuando lo vieron bajar completamente, ambas guardaron silencio por un instante, hasta que la murciélago habló:

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien bajo al fin. Buen día, don sonrisas- la chica sonrió para después dar un sorbo a su taza humeante.- ¿cómo dormiste?

Shadow no contestó. Simplemente se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Amy, y vació algo de café en su taza al momento en que la miraba, pero ella no. Al parecer seguía enojada por lo que había ocurrido hace algunas horas. Suspiró.

-Pues, ni siquiera dormí, Rouge- contestó seco.

Silencio. Silencio. Incomodidad. Sorbos de café apagados. Parecía que nadie diría nada, pero Cream rompió con aquello:

-Amy, yo ya desayune ¿te parece si me adelanto y abro el local?- se refería a la repostería que entre Amy, Vanilla y ella mantenían.

-¡Claro!- contestó animada mientras le daba un juego de llaves-. Abran y ahorita las alcanzo. Déjame terminar estos waffles y voy.

-De acuerdo- la conejita tomó el manojo de metal que le ofrecía la eriza y se marchó, no sin antes inclinarse con respeto frente a Shadow y desearle un buen día.

Amy terminó de preparar los alimentos y se los sirvió a Rouge y Shadow, y ella se sentó también. Todos comieron en silencio, el cual solo se veía interrumpido por breves preguntas con sencillas respuestas dadas por la eriza y la murciélago. Pero él no decía nada, seguía pensando en sus sueños ¿o pesadillas? Cómo sea que fueran, trataba de develarlos, pero no podía. Se insultó en su interior por no recordar cosas que pudieran ayudar a resolverlos, y como su ego se mostraba más fuerte y grande que el de todos, era evidente que no pediría ayuda, no hasta que él lo considerara así.

Terminando el desayuno, Rouge dio las gracias a la eriza, y a él le arrebató las llaves del auto mientras le decía que lo esperaba afuera. Shadow tenía que arreglar las cosas con Amy antes de irse. La susodicha recogió los platos y comenzó a lavarlos sin prestar la mínima atención en el erizo.

Shadow suspiró derrotado, aparte de lidiar con sus misterios, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de haber lastimado a su amada.

Así que, mientras ella estaba de espaldas, se le acercó lentamente y le envolvió la cintura son sus fuertes brazos, al momento que colocaba su cabeza sobre la suya. Amy se revolvió un poco, pero luego se quedo quieta mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-No tenías que portarte así.- le riñó con dulzura y enojo contenido- Tú sabes que lo único que quiero hacer es ayudarte, y no me dejas, Shad.

-Lo sé- respondió-. Pero así soy, no puedo hacer nada. La vida me ha puesto el pie en demasiadas ocasiones cómo para bajar la guardia y verme débil ante los demás, hasta contigo. Lo sabes.

-Sí…- exhaló cansada Amy quien después de un breve tiempo de silencio, cambió el tema-. Oye, esta noche, Sonic vendrá a cenar. Dice que quiere verte para tratar algo- movió los hombros desinteresada-. No sé de qué.

Un minúsculo "está bien" escapó de sus labios. La bella rosa terminó su labor y se giró para verle de frente, una imperceptible sonrisa pareció colarse en su rostro, pero como llegó, desapareció con la misma rapidez. La eriza le rodeó el cuello y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Anda, vete ya; Rouge ha de estar esperándote en el auto, y no de forma muy paciente- le sugirió.

Asintió, y de forma vertiginosa, la tomó de la cintura nuevamente para luego acercarse a su rostro y acariciarle los labios con los suyos, permitiéndose saborear la dulzura de estos, al terminar el beso, pasó su lengua por estos lamiendo algo de su labial. Amy parecía Knuckles enchilado.

Sin decir palabra, Shadow salió de su casa y subió en el asiento de piloto. La sexy murciélago le hizo un comentario sarcástico que ignoró.

Arrancó a toda marcha para no escucharla parlotear más.

.-.

Al llegar a GUN, se encontraron con que el jefe quería verles para atar cabos sueltos, pero a lo que en realidad se refería era a la tarea de archivar y realizar reportes de misión de pasadas operaciones. Al salir de la oficina Shadow arrojaba fuego y comenzó a vociferar de una manera bastante bruta sobre su deber encargado, porque ellos eran agentes de campo y se trataba de una blasfemia que los pusieran a hacer eso cuando arriesgaban la vida en aquello, ese trabajo le confería a los practicantes u oficinistas del edificio, pero después de un golpe de Rouge y una charla con ella, se le podía ver en su ordenador rompiendo las teclas de este al escribir informes.

.-.

Después de terminar su larga jornada laboral sentado frente a su computadora (donde se había ganado una dolencia de trasero bastante incómoda), y de llevar a Rouge hasta su casa, al fin, pudo llegar a la suya, a su "hogar" y lo pensaba entrecomillado porque aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo su verdadero hogar, un lugar en el cual protegerse y sentirse seguro. Aún no. A pesar de que Amy también estuviera ahí. Faltaba algo para que esa pequeña palabra con gran significado, se grabara en su mente y su pecho sintiera ese calor tan familiar al cual adherirse y sentirse… ¿completo? ¿Bien? No lo sabía, pero lo presentía. Se libró de su telaraña de pensamientos al encontrarse frente a la puerta de su casa y escuchar unas risas provenientes del interior. Suspiró. Sonic ya había llegado. _Chaos, ayúdame a no matarlo._

.-.

Al entrar encontró al erizo azul tirado en el sillón de la sala y a Amy platicando con él desde la cocina. Shadow abrió y exclamó un "ya llegué" aún cuando ambos ya lo habían visto aparecer. Sonic esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó para saludarle.

-Hey, amigo- le dijo extendiéndole la mano, a la cual, el correspondió con una ligera mueca de desagrado-, ¿Cómo estás? Hace tanto que no te veo.- Shadow asintió seriamente- Sigues igual de frío como siempre ¿eh?, un iceberg queda idiota a tu lado. Claro que te lo digo sin ofender, no te sulfures amigo- concluyó con aquella sonrisa que tanto tenía ganas de romper.

Shadow se obligó a asentir nuevamente y no saltar sobre Sonic a estrangularlo.

-Shadow- Amy salió de la cocina y lo abrazó tiernamente. Un abrazo demasiado rápido que no pudo corresponder a tiempo-. Llegaste a tiempo, la cena está lista.

Ambos erizos ocuparon su lugar en la mesa y Amy llegó con tres platos de crema de verduras, y pescado a la parrilla sobre una bandeja con té frío de limón como acompañante y 3 vasos de vidrio. Puso un plato humeante frente a todos y el pescado lo dejo en medio.

-Bueno, _Bon appétit!- _exclamó la eriza con una extraña reverencia.

Los tres comenzaron la cena. Amy vertió la bebida en los vasos y bebió, pasó la lengua por sus labios quitando los restos de azúcar e inició la conversación:

-Entonces Sonic, ¿qué tal va todo?- tomó una cucharada de la crema.

-Pues ya sabes Ames, lo de siempre. Salvar personas, ayudar a veces a la policía y correr, correr libre. Hasta eso, Eggman no ha bamboleado su feo bigote en varias semanas- acabó dando un sorbo al té.

Amy sonrió y miró a Shadow.

-¿Y tu Shad? ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Normal.- respondió natural, como si esa fuera la respuesta que siempre debía de dar, y efectivamente, esa era- Papeleo, misiones menores. Nada fuera de lo establecido.

Quedaron sumidos en un momento incómodo hasta que Amy se puso a hablar sobre Knuckles y Tails con el erizo azul. Shadow solo observaba y participaba de vez en cuando con asentimientos u oraciones de no menos de 10 palabras.

Al terminar la cena, se sentaron en la sala y siguieron charlando, incluso él se atrevió a incluirse más en la conversación. Dadas las 10:30, Sonic se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó la eriza desde la cocina mientras lavaba platos.

-Sí, ya es tarde y Tails ha de estar esperándome.

-Vale. Deja envolverle algo de cena para que se lo lleves- y se agachó dentro de la pieza.

Cuando Amy se perdió entre el mundo de aquella habitación, le hizo señas a Shadow para que lo siguiera, él se mostró sorprendido por un instante, pero luego recordó el porqué de que estuviera ahí.

Salieron juntos al jardín trasero, donde Amy cultivaba montonales de flores, árboles y frutos, haciendo que cada vez fuera más hermoso salir a tomar aire. El jardín estaba iluminado por pequeñas lamparitas en puntos específicos del césped, además de que las luciérnagas brindaban su alumbramiento a aquella madre selva. Sonic se acostó bajo las ramas de un pequeño cerezo, las cuales, reflejaban la luz plateada de la Luna, haciendo que el erizo azul pareciera una cebra con rayas blancas. Shadow quedó de pie, a la espera de que el susodicho exclamara algo.

-Linda noche ¿no?- preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Supongo…- contestó seco- Oye Faker,- Sonic lo miró con los labios fruncidos pero él lo ignoró- ¿qué es aquello que querías decirme?

-Pues, la verdad, no sé cómo explicarlo.-jugueteaba con una florecilla que había arrancado- Tails me dijo un río de teoría y cosas que debía decirte, pero la verdad, se me ha olvidado- se encogió de hombros con una risilla.

-¿Y no tienes una idea sobre eso?- frunció el entrecejo.

-No, todo se me diluyó. Mi memoria a veces no es tan buena. _Sorry man.- _se rascó la cabeza-Pero Tails dijo que si querías que te lo explicara más detallado, fueras con él lo más pronto posible.

Pero inesperadamente en ese momento sus ojos brillaron y chasqueó la lengua. -¡Recuerdo algo!- exclamó sumamente extasiado, pero de inmediato su tono cambio a sombrío- dijo… él dijo algo de Black Doom y Mephiles.

Shadow quedó pasmado, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara; trastabilló un poco, pero mantuvo el equilibrio con la mirada estupefacta de lo que Sonic había dicho y luego… explotó

-¡¿Y esa cosa tan importante se te había olvidado?! ¿CÓMO? Aghh…- se masajeó el entrecejo rabioso.- Creí que eras estúpido, pero esto, llega al límite Faker.

Estaba que hervía, ¿cómo Sonic olvido que eso significaba mucho para él? ¿Para su pasado? Y, tal vez ¿para su futuro? Quizás aquellos sujetos tan maldecidos por su ser, tuvieran algo que ver con sus malos sueños. Podría posiblemente encontrar respuestas a aquel callejón sin salida que se había formado en su mente, y ese rival suyo (en esos momentos no tanto) ¿lo había olvidado? ¿Enserio? Ahora si tenía las ganas de patearlo en las bolas.

Sonic sólo lo miró y volvió a encogerse de hombros:- Lo siento. A veces no retengo las cosas como tú. Perdón por no ser jodidamente perfecto señor forma de vida suprema.- ladró con sorna y con un extraño movimiento de manos.

-Uhmm- soltó al final.

-Bueno, mañana Tails estará todo el día en su taller. Puedes aprovechar y preguntarle lo que te plazca- hizo un movimiento indiferente.

Shadow volvió a asentir como por milésima vez en la noche y suspiró por infinita vez.

Entraron nuevamente a la casa y Amy le dio un paquetito envuelto en aluminio a su invitado, Sonic se despidió con un beso de ella y a él solo le hizo un gesto y una mirada que se traducía a _recuerda lo que te dije, señor don perfección. _Puso los ojos en blanco al verlo desaparecer por la puerta en una estela brillante de luz azul.

Ambos se marcharon a descansar. Shadow estaba aún sumido en sus pensamientos, no prestó la más mínima atención hacía lo que su cuerpo ejercía mecánicamente.

Cuando ya estaba en la cama, Amy llegó y se acostó a su lado. Llevaba un pijama completa rosa y, que evidentemente le quedaba grande, decorada con flores, el cabello lo tenía suelto cayéndole por los hombros y una mirada inocente adornaba sus ojos esmeraldas en aquel hechicero rostro que tanto le encantaba. Besó sus labios con suma exquisitez dejando que ella tuviera el control sobre su lengua. Poco a poco la sentía deslizarse por su boca, una lengua pequeña y con sabor a fresa, sonrió para sus adentros al abrigarla con la suya, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Te quiero- susurró la bella rosa contra su cuello.

Shadow besó su clavícula provocándole risas a su amada, esas risas que adoraba escuchar. Su cuello olía perfecto, ni muy cargado de olor ni muy ausente de esté, era sencillamente magnífico.

Ambos se derritieron bajó las sábanas dejando que la oscuridad los transportara a su mundo antes de que Morfeo los reclamara…

.-.

Amaneció. Shadow se había levantado primero, y ahora sostenía una taza de café sobre las rodillas. Estaba sentado al bordillo de la cama, y Amy dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sonrió nuevamente al pensar lo que su rosa le provocaba. Como eso. Como aquellas sonrisas involuntarias que le salían al contemplarle. Se estiró un poco para acariciar su cabeza y bajar lentamente hasta sus pómulos pomposos y detenerse a mimarlos más tiempo, claro, con el cuidado de que ella no despertara.

Hace poco se había comunicado con GUN para avisar que no podría asistir al servicio ese día; ver a Tails era su prioridad.

Se puso de pie a contemplar fuera de la ventana, y al instante se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo petrificarse completamente. Bajó corriendo por su celular y tomó una foto de aquello que había visto con estupefacción y duda contenida. Salió pitando al taller del zorro. Tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible con él y resolver toda aquella maraña de pensamientos que poseía.

.-.

Amy se levantó minutos después de que él se marchara, y leyó la nota que le había dejado pagada en la mano: _Fui con Tails. Hoy no trabajo. Espero volver pronto. Atentamente: Shadow P.D.: Buenos días; hay café en la mesa._

La eriza sonrió al ver el recado, lástima que ella sí tenía que trabajar. Al momento de ponerse de pie también se fijo en la ventana. Ahí, escrito con rasguños que dejaban tajas blancas en el vidrio, se leía: _Ya llegó_.

No entendió aquel mensaje, ya llegó ¿qué? O ¿quién? También divisó otra cosa hecha por los mismos rasguños. Parecía un dibujo. Una rueda con montones de símbolos sin sentido, y una pequeña leyenda con runas que tristemente tampoco pudo entender. Al instante sintió un ardor horrible en el hombro; el dolor la tomó tan desprevenida que cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Se quitó como pudo el pijama y se acercó al espejo, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y la sensación de llamas recorriendo sus venas. Y vio de lo que se trataba. Plasmado al final de su clavícula izquierda (N/A: donde se inicia el hombro), observó con horror lo que se movía bajó su piel, o más bien, lo que se tatuaba en ella…

Un minúsculo sol negro, que ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí.

.-.

**Emm… hola jeje. Pues sé que ésta historia no tiene muchos seguidores y no se actualiza mucho, pero hago lo que puedo para hacerlo. De verdad.**

**Bueno me salió algo más largo de lo previsto, pero helo aquí.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Y**

**Dejad reviews por favor**

**Se despide de vosotros: Amazallag 3 (sip, otro nombre nuevo)**


	3. Sigue a esas pesadillas

**_[Inserte texto]_ **

**_Lamento no actualizar tanto. Todo es culpa de las garrapatas chupa vidas._**

**_En fin, aquí teneis _**

**_Espero lo disfruten_**

* * *

**Sigue a esas pesadillas**

**.-.**

Eran las 11 pasadas, y él de verdad quería largarse a la oscuridad exterior. Ya no había llamadas que contestar, ni órdenes que preparar; el chirrido del viejo ventilador en el techo y del trapeador siendo remojado en agua, era lo único que llenaba el aire.

Apenas el viejo oso gris de su jefe salió para decir que se podían marchar, tomó su morral y se despojó del delantal de aquella pizzería. Salió sin decir nada y voló directo a su departamento mientras se ponía un pasamontañas que se perdía con el fondo.

.-.

El calor salía de su cuerpo en un vapor que se entremezclaba con las sombras de la noche, lo cual indicaba que se acercaba a su destino. A dos cuadras del edificio, los gritos enloquecidos de alguien desgarraron la atmosfera sin piedad, ahuyentando incluso a los espectros más aterradores que se pudieran pensar. Se acomodó más el morral quitándose el pasamontañas y aterrizó en el suelo irregular mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Las toxinas entraron como un vendaval de alivio dentro de su organismo calmando un poco a su inquieto corazón.

Subió los desgastados peldaños de metal que crujían bajo sus pies y se interno dentro del sexto nivel que tenía una simple bombilla encendida sobre el pasillo. Siguió moviéndose dentro del edificio, contemplando el resto de los departamentos oscuros. Con puertas despostilladas y roídas por las termitas, con los muebles cubiertos de plástico donde el polvo abundaba y las cortinas siendo levantadas por antiguos fantasmas que debieron de haber habitado aquel lugar. El suelo era un entremezclado de moho y ratas en descomposición. Los gritos cada vez más cerca, eran lo único que lo mantenía alerta, además claro, de los gigantescos agujeros que podrían hacerlo caer hasta el sótano.

Casi al final del pasillo, un hoyo irregular de gran profundidad, le impedía continuar. Tiró el cigarro dentro del monstruo negro, viendo como se perdía poco a poco; y después, abrió las alas con total naturalidad cruzando al otro lado. Mantuvo las alas abiertas y sobrevoló ligeramente sobre el suelo evitando tocarlo y a los pedazos de madera que sobresalían como dientes.

Llegó a una puerta con el número 125 grabado con rasguños. Los gritos, provenían de ese lugar, y se escuchaban dolorosamente inquietos al otro lado de la portezuela. Quito las cerraduras y seguros al pedazo de madera, y se interno dentro de la pieza. Apenas hacerlo, los alaridos cesaron con rapidez. La habitación existía a oscuras y lo único que irradiaba algo de luz, era la vieja televisión encendida en una esquina del departamento, la cual, alguien estaba viendo. La luminiscencia de la pantalla, contorneaba su silueta, proyectando su sombra hasta sus pies. Se encaminó hacia el aparato y a su televidente con sigilo; al momento de aproximarse, aplaudió al aire y la estancia se iluminó.

Se plantó al lado de la televisión y observó una caricatura donde unos gatos trataban de entrar a una casa, en la cual, vivía otro gato que era su amigo. Sin embargo, un perro y su hijo siempre se los impedían con situaciones graciosas en las que ellos salían heridos.

Carraspeó para al instante tener una mirada de café con leche sobre él, provenientes de una joven leona que lo veía con sorpresa y una pizca de alivio. Tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre su regazo y había una navaja con sangre seca a su lado, más no percibió ningún corte en su opaco pelaje amarillo. Una jeringa con la aguja aún goteando, estaba en su mano, y una pequeña hinchazón en su brazo le hizo darse cuenta de que se había drogado nuevamente.

-Mark- soltó la chica con una voz somnolienta para después verlo con una mueca de disgusto. Convenientemente los efectos de la sustancia habían pasado justo cuando él llegaba; sencillamente genial-. Bonitas horas de llegar, murciélago zoquete.

Suspiró evidentemente molesto por la bienvenida poniendo los ojos en blanco, dándole a entender que la ignoraría.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- riñó como si de una madre se tratase.

-Katra, no estoy de humor- bufó entre dientes.

-¿Dime cuando lo estás?- respondió irónica al momento que sus ojos se desviaban un poco a la televisión-. Por última vez, Mark ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

Suspiró tratando de controlarse para no estrangularla.

-Discúlpame por trabajar tan jodidamente lejos y que las alas me dolieran terriblemente después de lo de ayer, sumando que mi jefe es un puñetero de lo peor y que tuve que parar para comprar la leche en un lugar donde solo servía una puta caja registradora con una fila enorme delante de mí- al hablar, levantaba los dedos para dejar en claro su situación-. Así que, discúlpame por tardar tanto, Katra, porque tú lo único que haces, es quedarte aquí gritando como desquiciada y viendo caricaturas estúpidas con la misma temática de siempre.

Evidentemente se había mosqueado por todo lo que había dicho su compañera y no tenía ni un pelín de remordimiento por lo que le había tirado en cara.

-Ya- soltó Katra al momento que apagaba la televisión y se , voy a darme una ducha.

Al pasar a su lado, Mark vio el cansancio agudo y sombrío que cubría sus ojos cappuccino, acompañado de las venas saltadas que se manifestaban de un rojo brillante en las corneas, vislumbró también unas cuantas lagañas y unas amoratadas y visibles ojeras bajo su mirada. Su cuerpo delgado y disminuido no pasó desapercibido. Cada vez, las costillas se le pegaban más, y sus piernas no eran más que un par de palillos a punto de romperse. Verla simplemente era una sensación indescriptible de dolor latente y atroz. Ella también había sufrido demasiado con todo lo que les pasaba, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de toda la mierda que le había tirado, pero, uno: lo hecho, hecho está; y dos: eso no eclipsaba los problemas que él también tenía, y tal vez, un poco mayores. Decidió no decir más y ni siquiera disculparse al verla otra vez.

Mark, vació el contenido del morral en la barra de la cocina y se dispuso a preparar la cena. Apenas puso el agua a hervir, sintió un cosquilleo de alerta en la espalda al percibir la presencia del ser que más odiaba, y eso que "odiar" se quedaría corto para que describiera lo que sentía por él. Lo aborrecía hasta la medula de su ser. Lo despedazaría entero con sus propios dientes de ser posible, y él lo sabía muy bien.

_-Esa chica es un poco molesta ¿no crees? Siempre sintiéndose la más importante. Que conste que te advertí de ella antes de que la trajeras aquí-_ lo escuchó lanzar un escupitajo en su mente.

Asqueado se giró a picar los vegetales.

-Cierra la boca, Rajken, o ¿quieres que te la cierre yo?- habló con una sonrisa socarrona-, y tu sabes que puedo hacerlo.

-_Hmph-_Rajken bufó_-. Eres un mocoso llorica, Mark. Desde que te conocí, no has cambiado para nada, y eso está comenzando a hartarme._

-Pues acostúmbrate amigo- dijo al momento de vaciar las verduras en la olla caliente-, estaremos así hasta el final de los tiempos. Siempre juntos.

-_O hasta que yo pueda convencerte completamente de darme lo que quiero._

-Eso jamás, chacal- sacudió la cabeza-. Jamás conseguirás algo de mí o de Katra.

-_Eso lo veremos querido._

-Lo verás todos los días, de principio a fin y ¿qué crees? ¡En primera fila! Fascinante ¿no?- un poco de sarcasmo nunca estaba de más.

Escuchó un gruñido que reverberó en todo su cráneo dejándolo aturdido por un momento.

-_Aún no volteo todas mis cartas sobre la mesa, Mark. No te fíes- _escupió las palabras, como si de veneno se tratase.

-¿Cuándo lo he hecho?- contestó suavemente recuperándose del desconcierto.

-_Touché._

Siguió con su labor hasta que Rajken habló nuevamente.

-_La leona aún sufre de aquellas pesadillas._

-Dime algo que no sepa- giró los ojos con ironía.

-_Bueno, ni tu ni ella saben lo que de verdad reflejan. Ella cree que no son más que malos sueños, sin embargo, no lo son querido niño. Todo sueño, tiene rastros de verdades. Y cuando se enteré de ello…_\- produjo un silencio sepulcral que le hizo sudar las manos_-…será demasiado tarde para su salvación._

-No si yo estoy ahí- repuso tratando de reflejar confianza.

-_Cuando más necesitas a una persona, es cuando ella no desea ser encontrada…_\- el chacal carcajeó en su mente, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar ante sus espasmos de alegría_-. Y tú muy bien conoces esa sensación bajo la piel ¿o me equivocó?_

-Estás trastornado- soltó con un suspiró al momento que servía una especie de sopa en dos platos y los ponía sobre la barra-. Yo encontraré la forma de protegerla.

-_Tanta ternura me asquea-_ una risa maliciosa le caló en los huesos, y Rajken continuó-. _Aunque la chica es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos_\- resopló poniendo énfasis en cada palabra-._Tú_ _eres quien me preocupa porque ¿Cuándo aceptaras todo lo que tienes dentro? Además de mí, claro-_ una risilla se le escapó para después recobrar la postura-._ Todo ese poder que te corre por las venas, ni siquiera has explotado el mínimo de él. Aunque…- _susurró_\- yo podría usarlo por ti._

Apretó los dientes.

-Lárgate ya.

_-¿No te gusta tenerme aquí?-_ soltó con una voz teatralmente ofendida-. _¡Oh! Qué mente tan pesada me tocó._

-¡Fuera!- rugió mentalmente.

-_Idiota._

Una última risa y su presencia se desvaneció dentro de él.

Se masajeó la cabeza teniendo la sensación de que Rajken seguía ahí merodeando sin motivos. Comenzó a comer lentamente la sopa. En ese momento, Katra apareció tallándose los ojos con furia; vestía una de sus antiguas playeras de rock y un short caqui. Se sentó sin decir nada y atacó al plato de sopa frente a ella. No cruzaron palabras en toda la cena e incluso después de ella.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se fueron a descansar.

.-.

-¡Mephiles!

La garganta le produjo una quemazón horrible al elevar aquella simple palabra apenas despertó. Tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor y los ojos le escocían en sus cuencas, como si estuvieran hirviendo en su caldo, provocando que algunas lágrimas se escaparan, fundiéndose rápidamente con la humedad de su cuerpo. El corazón le latía desbocado en el estómago, y creyó que lo vomitaría. Las lagunas de la pesadilla seguían latentes, y al rememorar unos cuantos segundos atrás, se arrepintió; apenas tuvo tiempo para apartarse el pelo de la cara cuando vomitó. Tosió sintiendo el líquido arder en su esófago, y lo tragó con asco. Su marcapasos yacía en su buro, apagado. Su pulso era salvaje, devorador y terrible, y con eso comprobó que no había vaciado el corazón al suelo.

Se levantó con urgencia pasándose el brazo por la frente y sorbiéndose los mocos. Abrió la puerta de su compañero y se interno en su habitación.

-Mark- le picó la nariz-. Despierta roedor volador.

Por toda contestación recibió una palmadita en la mejilla.

-Calla Katra. Buenas noches

Hizo un mohín mientras encendía la luz de la habitación. Mark se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza y la dio la espalda. Su ceño se frunció tanto que le desfiguró la cara como un temible monstruo que se esconde bajo las camas.

-Murciélago de pacotilla, levántate ahora o te juro que Rajken será el menor de tus problemas.

Mark se deshizo de su cómoda protección de la luz y bostezó. La miró con ojos entrecerrados y las orejas gachas.

-¿Qué queréis ahora?- pregunto con cara de pocos -y muy escasos- amigos.

-Una pesadilla.

Su amigo giró en todas direcciones tratando de despabilarse.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que te consuele y dejarte dormir conmigo? Ni loco. Buenas noches- se acurrucó entre las mantas y comenzó a dormitar nuevamente.

Suspiró enfadada ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ser tan cabeza hueca? ¡Tenía que escuchar lo que había visto! ¡Ahora! Puso los ojos en blanco al momento que caía con todo su peso sobre las partes íntimas del pobre susodicho.

-Está pesadilla es distinta, roedor alado-vociferó aún estando sobre él.

-¡Santo Chaos!- chilló para instantáneamente quitársela de encima y sobarse la entrepierna-. ¡¿Estás loca, mujer?! ¡Me dejaste estéril, estúpida!- seguía revolcándose en la cama sobándose a más no poder mientras unas lagrimillas lubricaban sus ojos.

Se acercó a su lado y le palmeó las mejillas algo mojadas.

-Lo siento, pero si te callas y me dejas hablar, te conseguiré una bolsa de carne congelada.

.-.

Las 3:15 am y había un murciélago con una bolsa congelada de bolitas de pescado entre las piernas con la esperanza de ser fértil aún.

-Te pasaste Katra- suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás-. No tenías que hacer eso.

-Era la única manera para que me hicieras caso.

-¡Pero no con esa manera!- brincó exaltado aún con la bolsa entre las piernas.

¡Pero qué marica es!, pensó, da gracias a Chaos de que no te corté las bolas de un tajó, o que te echara ácido en la cara, o que te metiera una araña en tu enorme orejota sorda, o… ¡demonios! Insultos tan buenos que se le estaban formando, pero no podía usar ninguno porque cuando la batalla comenzaba, no se detenía. Las peleas de insultos era una interminable ronda de pin pon que podría durar hasta el final de los tiempos, y ella no tenía hasta el final de los tiempos para contar lo que había visto.

-Quizás lo recuerde la próxima vez- fue lo único que salió de sus labios

Mark gruñó para sentarse nuevamente y seguir aplastando el plástico sobre sus pantalones.

-Y bueno, ¿Cuál era esa "pesadilla distinta a las demás"?- se burló haciendo comillas en la pregunta.

-Mephiles- sintió la garganta en llamas apenas el nombre salió.

-¿Quién?

-El que vi en la pesadilla.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial el tipo?- preguntó sin comprender aún su punto, entonces se dispuso a contarle todo por más horrible que fuera.

-La…pesadilla era distinto al resto- su voz temblaba en sus labios frenéticamente deseando escapar-. Lo noté apenas comenzó, porque éramos tú y yo. Estábamos caminando sobre una ciudad agarrados de las manos, sin saber a dónde ir. Nos lanzábamos tontas sonrisas al pasar por los escaparates y el tiempo parecía eterno- se detuvo para aspirar oxígeno y presionar las manos a su pecho-. Hacia un día precioso, creo, creo nunca haber visto un cielo tan azul y brillante en mi vida.

Mark escuchaba atentamente mientras colocaba los codos sobre las rodillas para estar a la altura de su cara y poder leer sus emociones.

-Entonces…todo cambió- su garganta se quebró al momento que levantaba la mirada, y siendo reflejada en las preciosas pupilas verde grisáceo de su compañero-. Mark… él… llegó.

El corazón latía deprisa otra vez y la cabeza le daba vueltas a las imágenes que, por desgracia, habían vuelto a despertar.

El murciélago la tomó de las manos y con sus pulgares las empezó a acariciar, haciendo círculos sobre sus nudillos. De pronto, sintió como su dolor y miedo eran compartidos con Mark, el cual, empezó a respirar agitado por las nuevas sensaciones que se le estaban siendo traspasadas.

Sintiéndose más tranquila, le brindó una tierna sonrisa y prosiguió con el relato.

-Mephiles se alzaba otra vez, pero ahora, sin la ayuda de Iblis...

-¿Hablas de Solaris?- preguntó el chico al fin recordando una referencia.

-Sí. Iblis es la fuerza bruta y Mephiles la mente consciente, juntos son Solaris- asintió-. Pero en este sueño, Mephiles estaba solo… pero era tan; poderoso, que ni Sonic y sus amigos pudieron derrotarlo.

Mark gimió con asombro sin separar sus manos de las de ella, mientras seguían compartiendo las emociones. Evidentemente la noticia sobre la caída del héroe azul era lo que más le dejaba pasmado.

-¿Ellos, ellos no lo derrotaron?

Ella también gimió al recordar lo que había sentido al llegar a aquella parte del sueño.

-No- y las lágrimas corrieron por su cara hasta llegar a su barbilla- No lo hicieron.

Pausa.

-Murieron, Mark. Estaban todos muertos a los pies de él- bebió las lágrimas casi con desesperación al ver eso nuevamente.

Pausa.

-Solo…solo alguien quedó.

-¿Quién?

-Amy Rose- el recuerdo de la eriza rosa corriendo tras el erizo la inundó por completo amortiguando un poco la amargura.

-¿La novia de Sonic?

-Ája.

-¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

-No pude notarlo, sólo, sólo pude ver cómo nos salvaba de ser devorados por él.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Nosotros no hicimos nada? ¿No la ayudamos?- preguntó ansioso.

-No podíamos.

-¿Por qué?

Pausa, y la poca cena que quedaba en su lastimado estómago, se abrió pasó a su esófago, lista para salir. Vio la cara de Mark, al ver que él también estaba experimentando eso.

-Rajken nos tenía a su voluntad.

-¿Q-Qué? Eso, eso no puede ser ¿có-cómo lo logró?

-Nos quitó el corazón… además de que él… tenía nuestras almas.

Los ojos de Mark se abrieron a más no poder y se tragó la bilis con repulsión, al igual que ella.

-Nos encadeno a sus totales y completas órdenes sin poder evitarlo.

-Pero…

-Fuimos retenidos mientras todo comenzaba a estallar y las calles a bañarse de un río de sangre; llevándose a los héroes muertos.

Resopló moviéndose nerviosamente.

-Mephiles se acercó y…- rompió en llanto otra vez y su rostro se ensombreció- te juro, que nunca había visto cómo la oscuridad hablaba y ofrecía propuestas a Rajken.

-¿Y-y qué fue lo que le dijo?

-"Amigo mío, no haré un largo discurso para agradecerte por haberme ayudado a librarme… simplemente te ofreceré una cosa que nadie podría rechazar, ni siquiera tú…"

Pausa…

-"Te ofrezco… ser un dios"

La tensión aumento y ambos corazones se elevaron hasta el cielo, como si quisieran que aquello fuera real y se reunieran con su destino. Mark se separó de sus manos mientras ambos sudaban y los ojos ardían.

Ninguno dijo nada en unos segundos que parecían inmortales. Después de reponerse, se pusó en pie y se acuclilló frente la mirada anonada del murciélago.

-Amy Rose- susurró.

Mark, seguía respirando agitado, hasta incluso se había colocado la bolsa congelada sobre la cabeza.

-¿Qué con la eriza?- preguntó Mark tratando de regular su pulso.

-Ella es la clave y la salvación- se llevó la mano a los labios y los tocó sintiendo la fuerza de aquella oración.

-¿Y qué tiene ella de celestial o apocalíptico para ser eso que dices?

-La sombra de la venganza se cierne sobre ella.

-¿Y?

-Y eso es todo lo que se requiere para crear un monstruo.

* * *

_¡Holas a todos!_

_Bueno, este es mi tercer capítulo de Hell and Silence. Cómo leemos, aquí no intervienen nuestros registrados personajes de SEGA, porque quise darle una oportunidad a mis FC´s. Sé que a veces aquellos fanfics con Fan Characters no son muy bien aceptados por todos, porque no tienen nada que ver con la historia y sólo se usan de relleno y para hacer triángulos amorosos; pero, lo que yo planeo es hacerlos más profundos. Deseo que conozcan a mis personajes y pues que al menos, se acostumbren en su presencia durante la historia._

_También puede que queden demasiadas dudas sobre Rajken, pero conforme la historia progrese, todo saldrá a la luz. Os prometo._

_Está es mi última actualización antes de Navidad, y bueno solo quería desearles unas felices fiestas llenas de paz, dulces y compañía._

_Amzallag se despide y ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
